Love Thy Pet for It Is Your Heart
by KittyVampireMouse
Summary: The war has ended and Severus Snaps has a favor to ask of the headmaster. Will Albus humor his old friend's request? And what does Harry Potter have to do with it? Everything of course. Yaoi boy boy D/s Lovey dovey fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! There is gay/gay on the way way so if you are not game then please leave. As for the rest of you, there will be a bit of Master/Slave so don't flip. It's still love.**

"**Love Thy Pet for It Is Your Heart"**

Chapter 1: I want to be a pet

"Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?" Albus Dumbledore looked ancient as he slouched in his large, wingback chair. He was currently in his office having a rather strange discussion with Professor Snape.

After all of these years, Voldemort was finally dead. The war had ended and people were returning to their lives and ambitions. However, it was the odd ambition of Severus Snape that had him feeling old beyond his years.

The potions master nodded, his expression serious yet tired. As if he didn't have the energy to properly explain his request. "I assure you, this is not some unthought outwhim of mine."

The headmaster smiled at his friend's never changing attitude. "Severus, I know that you would never even think about something like this without putting serious thought into every aspect of it." He, himself, still couldn't believe the big change that Severus wanted to make in his life. "How about this? Let me talk it over with Minerva and harry. Oh, you don't mind if I tell them, do you?"

Severus shook his head. Harry and Minerva had become close friends with him ever since the fall of the dark lord. War had pulled them all together. He had even become civil towards Potter. He and Harry could sit for hours and talk.

With a forced smile, Albus said, "You are free to go to your rooms if you wish. We'll talk this over and I promise to get back to you on it as soon as I can."

After giving a small bow as a goodnight, the potions master quietly left the room. Albus had seen the look of doubt on his friend's face. When he realized the courage it must have took the man to come to him with something like this. Something so personal.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Dumbledore rose from his chair and made his way over to the hearth. He firecalled Harry and Minerva, asking them to come over immediately. After a few minutes, a young man and an old witch stepped out of the fireplace.

"What is this all about, Albus? It's been a while since you last called a meeting," said Minerva as she agitatedly dusted the soot off of her emerald robes.

Harry spoke with more calm. "Yeah, what's up?" His bright green eyes were shadowed with worry.

"It's Severus," replied Albus as he sunk heavily back into his leather chair.

This made Harry tense up. He and the professor had been getting closer ever since the end of the war. Harry had come to the point of seeing Severus as a friend. "What is it? What happened to him?" he questioned worriedly.

Albus held up a hand to calm the boy. "He is fine, but he has asked a favor of me."

"What is it?" asked Minerva wearily.

After letting out a heavy sigh, Dumbledore answered, "He wants to be a pet."

**Want more? Then please review.**

**I haven't been getting many on my new stuff and it's worrying me. If my stories suck just tell me.**


	2. A Lonely Subbmisive

**All of my warnings are on the first chapter. If you don't like then don't read. Thank you!**

Chapter 2 : A lonely submissive

"A pet?!" said Harry; shock clear on his face. "Why would he want to be a pet?"

Albus heaved a heavy sigh and simply shook his head. He didn't know why Severus wanted what he wanted, but he knew that he wanted to help in any way that he could. The potions master had done so much for him and Albus knew that he owed the man.

"Excuse me, but what is a pet?" asked a confused McGonagall.

"Harry can explain that, Minerva," said Dumbledore as he glanced over at the boy.

With no shame in his voice Harry started, "A pet is a submissive who willingly gives his body and soul over to their master. They leave their wellbeing to that master and live their lives as easily as possible while the master takes care of them."

"And how do you know this?" she asked with slightly wide eyes.

Albus chuckled, "Because he himself is a master."

"A master!?" Minerva blushed at the thought of Potter doing anything indecent.

However, Harry just smiled and nodded. "I started out in the wizarding clubs and I've had a few pets already, but I never got attached to any of them."

Albus grinned when he saw that McGonagall's face was as red as a tomato. Harry was smirking as well. He knew that no one really thought of him in the sexual sense.

"It is precisely for this reason, that I believe that Harry should become Severus's master," said Albus.

"Me? Sir, I know that Snape and I aren't at each other's throats anymore, but still."

"Ah," breathed Albus, "That is why I want you to do a test run with him, tonight."

"A test run? Are you sure?" asked Harry, a little weary about bringing a newbie into it so quickly. The fact that that newbie was Severus Snape only made him even more cautious about sampling him.

"Harry, I love Severus. He is like a son to me and he has been since the day I met him. I want nothing more than to protect him and give him everything that he needs, but regretfully, I have failed in this. I do not wish to fail again." Albus's face was exhausted and pinched with internal agony. The old wizard was tired of Severus always getting the worst of everything. He would get his boy what he wanted, no matter what. He could only hope that in the end it would bring his friend some happiness.

Harry's only reply was a solemn nod. He didn't want to further upset the old man.

"So, you're really going to do this?" asked Minerva with concern in her voice. Though she may not show it as freely as Dumbledore, the woman did care for Severus and Harry. She didn't want either of them getting hurt from this.

With a small smile, Harry replied, "Yes, but I promise you; he will be the most well treated pet at my hand." His expression was one of confidence in his abilities.

It was this look and the softness of the green eyes that had alleviated Minerva's worry and solidified Albus's decision.

"Take care of him, my boy," whispered the headmaster as he watched Harry exit the room.

999999999999999999999999999999999888888888899999999999999999999999999999999999

Severus had had a long day of teaching idiots and the personal meeting with Albus had not helped his mood. He was so sick and tired of all the stressful nonsense. Tired of his misfortunate life. He had really had to swallow that damned pride of his when he'd confessed his desire to Dumbledore. He only prayed that it did not come back to bite him later.

With a heavy sigh, the potions master slumped back onto his leather couch; relaxing his knotted muscles. After allowing his mind and body to unwind; he quickly casted a locking charm on his door. Assured that he wouldn't be disturbed, Severus slowly slid off of the couch and onto the floor.

He felt better when he was sitting on the floor. He didn't have to sit up straight and it made him feel smaller, cuter. Now, if only he could find a master to hover over him. Watch him while Severus sat at his feet, ready to obey. Then, he would feel safe and cared for.

That's all he really wanted. To be loved and cherished as a beloved pet, while leaving all of the hard stuff to his master. Severus was tired of all his choices constantly going downhill. A master would make all of the major decisions for him and as long as his master was happy, then Severus would be happy too.

A light blush dusting across his cheeks, the potions master reached under the couch and pulled out an old magazine. It had some ware and tare and many dog-eared corners from years of use. It was a wizard's pet and master catalog. He had spent weeks working up the courage to buy the thing, but now it was one of his most treasured possessions.

Without even having to glance at the page numbers, he flipped to the one thing that he coveted most. The old worn out page showed a variety of collars. Thick, black leather straps with silver spikes; Dainty ones with pretty embroidery and colored stones. There were even some that had actual dog tags on them with a name place for the pet and master. They were all beautiful and he wanted one. Wanted to earn one from his own master.

Unconsciously, Severus's hand had been rubbing his neck. Not worrying over the tiny scars left by Nagini's bite. But instead, pouting over his lack of a collar. His lack of a master. His lack of someone who loved him.

It was the sudden knock on the door that finally snapped him out of hi moping. Quickly, he slid his magazine back under the couch and proceeded to pick himself up off of the floor. Standing again, he hurried over to the door where the knocking remained consistent and loud. He flung it open, prepared to give whoever dared to interrupt his peace a swift and stinging insult. However, he froze at the sight of one Harry Potter standing in his doorway.

"Hello Professor, can I come in?"

**To be continued. . . **

**Review please! I hope you liked it and I will try my hardest to keep updating and working on my stories. Life has been horrendous to me here lately so please excuse my laziness.**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
